


The Muddler's Wedding Night

by teleiophiletitan



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleiophiletitan/pseuds/teleiophiletitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-way ticket to ruining your childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Muddler's Wedding Night

The sound of bells filled the air and the sky rained confetti - it was the happiest day of the Muddler’s life! The wedding was now over but he still felt completely ecstatic. He was holding the Fuzzy’s hand and he never wanted to let go of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"I love you so much, my darling!" He exclaimed for about the hundredth time that day, but he simply couldn’t help it, for every inch of his entire being was filled with joy.

"I love you too!" The Fuzzy replied, giving him yet another soft kiss on the lips. Kissing her felt so good; what could possibly be better than kissing his new wife on their wedding day?

Suddenly one of the wedding guests came over to them both and nudged the Muddler playfully, although he did it a bit too hard for his liking. “Good luck for tonight!” He said, winking, but before the Muddler could ask what he meant, he had already walked off and was now talking with some of the other guests.

"What did he mean by that?" The Muddler asked the Fuzzy in puzzlement, assuming that she would share in his confusion. However, instead his wife looked down at her feet and blushed, as if she had no idea what to say.

Finally after a few long moments she spoke: “You… you don’t know? You don’t know what happens… after we’re married?”

"Of course I know!" The Muddler exclaimed. "Everyone knows - we go home and then go to sleep! It’ll be much cosier in my bed now we’ll be sleeping together, don’t you think?"

"No, I meant… oh, never mind." The Fuzzy muttered, letting the subject drop.

The Muddler was only to be further perplexed for the rest of the day, for when his friends arrived back from their voyage on the Oshun Oxtra, the Joxter said pretty much the same thing to him: “I hope you’re ready for tonight - good luck!” But before the Muddler could ask him what he meant, he was already walking away chatting to the Mymble. The Muddler had always wondered how the Mymble had managed to have so many kids without being married - how was it even possible?

In the end he decided to ask Hodgkins for advice:

"Uncle, may I ask you something?"

"Of course - go ahead!"

"What will happen to me and the Fuzzy now that we’re married?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you would ask me that, well you see…" And then Hodgkins lapsed into a long and extremely confusing explanation of something that the Muddler could make neither head nor tail of. Something about a sperm fertilising an egg…? What any of it meant was completely beyond the Muddler, and so, understandably tired out by the day’s events, decided to go back home to his coffee tin with the Fuzzy.

///

The happy couple had both decided to eat some raspberry jelly after their evening meal, which the Muddler had made himself. The Fuzzy repeatedly told him that it was delicious, but he found it rather hard to swallow because of the worry at the back of his mind; what was it that was supposed to happen on a wedding night? From what Hodgkins had told him it sounded incredibly complicated, and maybe even slightly dangerous.

"Are you alright, my darling?" The Fuzzy asked in concern after they both had finished their jelly.

Since he trusted her more than anyone else he had ever known, he decided to tell her the truth: “No, not really,” he said sullenly, “I’m worried about what’s going to happen… tonight.”

Then to his surprise, the Fuzzy started to giggle - the sound was like a jingling bell and he couldn’t help but feel a little happier upon hearing his dear wife laugh. “You don’t need to worry at all, my dear,” she answered, still smiling, “it’s really quite easy once you get the hang of it, and anyway I’ll look after you, I promise.”

"You… really? You’ll show me how?"

"Of course! That’s what married couples do, they help each other out!"

A wave of relief washed over him, and then he said, “So how do we do it then?”

The Fuzzy took his hand and led him over the bed that now belonged to both of them (the Muddler had since added an extra pillow), and told him to lie down on the bed next to her.

"You alright?" She asked him softly.

"Yes." He assured her.

"OK, I’m going to start by kissing you, are you alright with that?"

"Yes, of course."

Slowly the Fuzzy moved toward the Muddler and kissed him gently on the lips. The kiss felt beautiful, and he could still taste the jelly on his wife’s soft lips. She carefully moved her hand to stroke his sides and back, a motion which made him feel incredibly warm inside, and… gave him a strange feeling… in his trousers.

After a few minutes of affectionate cuddling, the Fuzzy whispered, “May I take you trousers off?”

The Muddler’s eyes widened in surprise. “What for?” He asked - was she going to put his pyjamas on for him? Surely not, he could do that by himself.

Blushing ever so slightly, the Fuzzy answered, “I… I want to see what you’ve got underneath them.”

"What?!" He exclaimed, completely startled by his wife’s request. "You want to see my pee-pee?!"

Upon hearing this euphemism, she started to giggle. “Yes, I want to see it - that’s how we’re going to make a baby!”

The Muddler was amazed at this. “Really? That’s how it’s done?” The Fuzzy nodded. “OK…” He finally replied, now becoming very embarrassed. However, something about this felt very… right. Like this is what he was supposed to be doing.

So the Fuzzy carefully removed the Muddler’s trousers and he felt himself being revealed to his new wife. If he had been more aware of his species’ anatomy, he most likely would have been embarrassed at the fact that he was so incredibly small. He blushed deeply nevertheless and covered his face with his hands, as this was the first time since he was very young that someone else had seen this part of him.

"Are you alright? What’s the matter? Do you want to stop?" The Fuzzy asked in concern.

"No, don’t stop!" He responded quickly, for he didn’t want to let down his beautiful wife. "I’m just… a little embarrassed…"

"Don’t be." The Fuzzy assured him kindly. "You’re beautiful." She whispered, stroking him gently along his length.

"Oh!" He suddenly gasped at the touch.

"What? Are you alright?"

"Yes… yes, that feels… it feels nice!" He whispered, eyes wide with excitement.

"That’s good - it’s meant to feel nice! Now… do you want to lift up my skirt?"

"Oh… OK…" The Muddler replied nervously. Due to his lack of education in this area, he had next to no idea of what the female anatomy looked like. He then proceeded to cautiously lift up the skirt of his wife’s dress. When she was revealed to him, he took a sudden breath inwards and whispered in awe, "Oh my… you’re very beautiful too."

The Fuzzy smiled. “Thank you.” She said, and then she moved so that she was now on top of him. “Can you guess what happens next?” She asked with a smile.

"No… I don’t know… I’m sorry." The Muddler replied, disappointed with his own innocence.

However, his wife simply smiled kindly. “You don’t need to be sorry - I’m going to show you now how it’s done. Are you ready?”

"…Yes." He answered, although his voice shook with nerves and his stomach was fully of butterflies. He had had no idea that this was what he would be doing on his wedding night, and he still had no more than a vague idea of what was about to happen.

Without further ado, the Fuzzy lowered herself onto him. With a shock he felt himself inside of her, felt the heat and the pressure… and the pleasure. The pleasure was wonderful - it was like nothing he had ever felt before in his life. It felt warm and sweet and delicious, rather like chocolate - that is, a physical form of the taste of chocolate. As his wife slowly but firmly moved her hips back and forth, the pleasure began to grow. He found himself letting out little gasps and moans, and realised that the Fuzzy was also doing the same.

"Oh… oh, my darling… this feels… this feels so good!" He panted heavily, every inch of him filled with pleasure now. The Fuzzy kissed his lips and his neck and his furry stomach, and he felt tears of happiness well up in his eyes. He was so glad he had married her - he was overjoyed that he would spend the rest of his life with her.

"I know… I… I love you… I love you so much!" She breathed back, her voice filled with pure bliss.

For some reason a sort of pressure was building up inside him, and although it felt amazing he was unsure of how long this would go on for, as he was quickly getting very tired out by doing this much exercise - something which was unusual for him to do normally.

Then before he even had time to think about what was happening, he reached what he instinctively knew was the climax of his pleasure. He closed his eyes and cried out suddenly, as a warm liquid abruptly shot out of him and into the Fuzzy. Oh no - had he peed himself? No, this felt different to peeing. He didn’t have much time to wonder about this, however, as his wife suddenly made a similar noise and he felt her repeatedly open and close around him.

Finally with a heavy sigh she slumped on top of him, and lovingly wrapped her arms around his body. “You did so well, my beautiful Muddler.” She whispered, her voice still filled with ecstasy.

"Thank you - you did well too!" He replied, still smiling as well.

"So… are you going to have a baby now?"

"Yes, hopefully."

"I… I can see why the Mymble has so many children!" The Muddler laughed, and the Fuzzy laughed with him. "I also have one more question…"

"What’s that?"

"Can we do this again tomorrow?!" He exclaimed, and to his utter delight she agreed.


End file.
